Bromance Formation!
by Riku Stark
Summary: A parody of the first train ride to Hogwarts with James, Sirius, Lily, and Severus. Something that was written due to a case of extreme boredom. T for Language! Enjoy and review!


**A/N: This is something I began to write because I was REALLY bored...I hope it's not too bad. Review, tell me if this is actually funny because I don't even know myself, haha. Sorry about grammer...not the best with it. ONE-SHOT**

**THE BEGINNING!**

**SETTING THE SCENE:** **On the train to Hogwarts( First Year)! **

**The Formation of a Fine Bromance**

James walks on the Hogwarts express, a look of triumph on his face. He sees a few other first year girls giggling his way, and he smiles, confidence radiating off him. _I'm all grown up now! Everyone will just come after me, females and males alike, James Potter, my eleven year old self. But of course, there's that special someone, the one that I'll save myself for, body and soul, and look like a total douche-bag trying to get her. _James sighs blissfully. "This is going to be a great year I can just feel it!" He passes the two girls while muttering to himself, "Look at the way I walk ladies, I'm so cool, oh yea." James messes up his already messy hair for the affect.

Another boy walks on the train, his name, Sirius Black. He gives James a once over, thinking to himself, _he looks cool enough to be in my presence...hmmm...and I bet my parents will totally disapprove of it! Oh man, won't they get pissed off! We can play pranks with each other and shit! _Sirius walks a bit faster to catch up to James and yells out before he gets too far, "Hey! You there! Guy walking all sexy like!"

James' ears perk up, _sexy? Well that just has to be me! _James turns around, striking a pose, "Yeeees?"

Sirius takes this guy in, nodding his head in approval. Then he looks toward a compartment before speaking. _Sirius, you can do this! You just have to have him sit with you!_ "Er...I was wondering if you wanted to sit in this compartment with me? There's a pretty red-head in there, which may become your future wife, and a greasy git, that you and I will just torture throughout his whole school career!"

James ponders this, _this kid doesn't look to shabby._ "Hmmmmm. Sound promising!" James pats Sirius on the back leading him into the compartment. He then speaks to the 'pretty red-head' that Sirius mentioned and says, "Is there room for two more?" James lets out a dazzling smile that almost makes him look like he's twinkling.

Severus looks over at James and narrows his eyes. _Competition! Hm..He doesn't lo- oh my god is he twinkling? Better get rid of this guy fast befr-_, and before he could say anything to stop the other two boys from entering Lily says, "Sure you can." _Shit_, he thinks.

Before any of the two wonder-boys could say anything, Severus begins the conversation he had started with Lily before they entered. "I really hope you're in Slytherin! Just think at how well you'll fit in! A brainy Muggle-Born like yourself!" _Don't forget to mention hot. _

James makes a face in disgust. "Why the hell would you want to be in that house! Everyone knows Gryffindor is where it's at! We get the hot chicks, and all the glory! Then again," James looks at Severus and his filthy lay-about, "nobody in their right mind would want to hook up with a filthy git like you!"

"How dare you!" Lily stands up and slaps James in the face, "I hate you!" She looks over at Severus, "Let's get out of here."

Severus happily obliges and they both saunter out of the compartment, slamming the door shut behind them.

James looks at the compartment door with a dreamy expression on his face. "I think I'm in love." James then proceeds to stand on his seat, careful to bend down slightly so he doesn't hit his head, and then he proclaims his oath. "FROM THIS DAY FORWARD I WILL TRY TO COURT HER, BY MAKING FUN OF HER BEST FRIEND AND TO ASK HER OUT ANYTIME I GET THE CHANCE BECAUSE THAT'S BOUND TO WORK!" James stands to his full height, hitting his head on the trains ceiling. "OW! Oh, the pain of love!" James scrunches his face up, thinking hard, "What was her name again?"

James then sits down, rubbing his head. "Sooooo, what house do you think you'll be in?"

Sirius looks down, deeply depressed. "My whole family has been in Slytherin. You're going to be off with your instant hot chicks and glory, where I'll be with the snakes and their stupid pick-up lines. Like seriously? Can I Slyther-in? How lame is that?"

James nods his head, "You know I always found that one to be pretty clever."

"Yea, so did I." Sirius says, tilting his head.

"Isn't that they're only pick-up line?" James questioned.

"You know what, I think it is, no wonder it's so lame!"

James and Sirius laugh at the pick-up line, even though they were just complimenting it only a few seconds before.

"ANYWAYS, It doesn't matter what house your family's from!" James tells Sirius.

"I'm going to be pelted with rocks if I don't get sorted there," Sirius says.

"Who cares what your family thinks! We gotta an instant connection here! And any friend of mine is a Gryffindor and if not, then they're a loser." James nods at his own statement. "My whole family has been in Gryffindor; just imagine if I don't get in! Man, they would kill me! But don't worry man; I'm sure your family will be completely alright with it!"

Sirius perks up. "Your right! Damn my family, even if I do have to suffer from mental and physical abuse from them!" Sirius gets ready to embrace James in a hug. "My name's Black. Sirius Black."

"James Potter, my friend!" James goes in to hug Sirius. "Yes, I can see a fine bromance forming. I think we're going to have to find a few more special few to join our amazing team."

"To right you are. By the way, you never tell a girl you like her it just makes you look like an idiot."

"HA! Yea right..."

"No, I'm serious."

James looks over at him a 'well duh!' look on his face. "Well of course your Sirius!"

Sirius sighs, _well, I warned him._


End file.
